Redemption
by BornfromDarkness
Summary: After Mikoto convinced Sasuke to change his ways, he has a new goal and that is to kill Madara. How will Naruto...rather how will Team 7 bring back Sasuke from his role of being an avenger if all he does is find things to blame?


AN: I know this is a bit OOC but the fact that chapter 553 had inspired me, i started thinking what if someone precious in Sasuke's life would knock some sense in what he is doing. I dont like using Itachi since he's a bit overused although i know he is who changed Sasuke and what Sasuke had been babbling for the last 500 chapters..although i did use Itachi's actions to justify it... i dont know how this turned out but ah well... i tried my best to be IC in possible. The start of the story is when after Sasuke had been resting after Madara implanted Itachi's eyes... i know this isnt possible but i wanted to try out the possibility of using Mikoto since this type of story where Sasuke is inspired by Mikoto is very rare...anyway, here's the first part...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Sasuke lay asleep on the couch Madara left him in after his surgery. The younger Uchiha was still resting after the surgery Madara did in order to implant his brother's eyes to Sasuke's, which left him half-blind for the moment. He was alerted to a presence in the room when he realized that it wasn't the room he was in but rather a empty void where it was filled with darkness. Despite being half-blind, Sasuke could still tell whether he was in the same room or not.

"Hello Sasuke" A familiar but warm and comforting voice called out to the raven haired boy softly

"Mother….?" Sasuke began in shock, surprised about the warm, soothing and comforting voice he was fond of as a little child "I-Is that you…?"

Although still half-blind and covered in bandages, Sasuke knew that his mother, the beautiful long raven haired kunoichi, Mikoto, was here somehow, somewhere nearby. He knows because he can never be wrong about the warm and soothing presence that he felt whenever he was with his mother.

"Yes, its me, Sasuke-chan" Mikoto said with a soft smile while addressing her younger son, her precious Sasuke

"Mother…you're here…I thought you were dead" Sasuke said when he heard that voice, Mikoto smiled at his son's voice

"Yes I did die. We are currently in the plane separating the boundary between life and death" Mikoto said softly "I regret not being able to see you grow up and frankly, I am disappointed in the path you chose. This is the reason why I desperately came to see you... i couldnt talk to you when Madara is around though..."

Sasuke was stunned momentarily and his eyes widened in the bandages at Mikoto's words. His mother, one of the very person he wanted to avenge was disappointed in what he was doing? Sasuke didn't understand why but rage and anger boiled inside of him as he began speaking

"Mother, I don't understand! Why wouldn't you let me avenge you and father! you're my family! Everyone in our family suffered because of Konoha" Sasuke yelled and was about to continue but was silenced by Mikoto when she placed her slender finger on his lips and began speaking

"Enough, Sasuke, there is no need for that anymore" Mikoto said chidingly in her mother's voice, one that demanded that you listen or pay the consequence. She had done that a lot of times when they were younger and Sasuke still cringed whenever he heard that tone so he shut up "It was our fault for planning and starting the coup in the first place. I had followed Fugaku willingly even though I knew what were doing was wrong"

"What?" Sasuke yelled as he began to lash out at his mother in shock before responding "Mother, nothing in this is your fault! it was the fault of the people of Konoha! they had maltreated us...they deserve to die! The elders too... only then can we redeem our name"

"Stop it, Sasuke" Mikoto hissed "No...the Uchiha clan needed to understand that violence can solve nothing. You're doing the opposite"

"The Uchiha clan will be cleansed. there is no way you can stop it, not even you, mother" Sasuke growled

"How stubborn have you become, Sasuke? You've fallen too far to see the proper reasoning" Mikoto stated "This isnt you anymore"

Sasuke glared at his mother stubbornly who also glared back at him intensely. Both Uchihas refused to budge intent on making the other see that their way was right. Mikoto intended on making Sasuke realize his mistakes. This was going too far now and she didn't want to see her precious youngest to be tainted with darkness because this wasn't really him at all. Mikoto sighed momentarily knowing that mentioning Itachi's name to Sasuke might have various effect she was not sure yet but she needed to try.

"I have had enough of what you're saying, mother" Sasuke said coldly "I did say i will fight to cleanse the Uchiha name by killing the rest of Konoha"

"Sasuke, you're being brainwashed by Madara" Mikoto hissed "The people of Konoha had nothing to do with the death of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke. We are the one to blame"

"Then tell me…what Madara said…was it true that the elders ordered the elimination of the Uchiha?" Sasuke began

"Yes. I know since I already suspected Itachi would do this and I let him do it instead of warning the rest of our clansmen" Mikoto admitted sternly "Being his mother, i know what he was about to do especially when he began distancing himself... "

"You're a traitor as well" Sasuke hissed as he turned his back on his mother and was about to leave when Mikoto called his son who responded "There's no need to listen to you"

"You're wrong Sasuke, you're the traitor not only to the clan but also to the village" Mikoto said coldly "Itachi and you were totally different after all. He valued peace not war and look where his sacrifice went. You're wasting the clan's sacrifice"

"The clan didn't have to be massacred entirely. Only the guilty ones so why did he have to kill everyone but spare me? He could've just killed me on the spot to relieve the burden of carrying the Uchiha name" Sasuke declared

"He wanted to protect you, Sasuke and here you are wasting what he had struggled hard to protect by wasting your life on destroying the village" Mikoto said "He wanted you to rebuild the Uchiha clan to its former glory, Sasuke. Let me repeat this DO. NOT. WASTE. HIS. SACRIFICE. Itachi wanted you to be the one to teach the next generation of Uchihas what peace meant not to start another war"

Sasuke heeded what his mother told him and was momentarily stunned by her words. He remembered what Madara told him about Itachi who grew up in the Third Shinobi War and that is what made him grew up loving peace. Danzo told him about it as well but he refused to see it as he was blinded by rage and anger on his clan's death and his orders to annihilate the clan just for him to get power.

Mikoto smiled softly as his son froze momentarily to think what she said. She was glad that a part of him still valued Itachi as a brother and not a bloodthirsty criminal who massacred their clan. But she frowned not a moment later after realizing that she needed to explain to him what exactly happened 16 years ago.

"Sasuke" Mikoto began as she momentarily flinched.

The former Uchiha matriarch flinched and knew that it was now or never. Her chakra which she used to force herself to be able to talk with her son, her precious youngest, just to make him see the light, was slowly draining away. But she knew that she still needed to talk to him about what exactly happened years back

"Sasuke…listen to me…the Nine Tails attack on Konoha was no ordinary coincidence. None of the clan members during that time had sharingan powerful enough to control Kyuubi." Mikoto said "I had a feeling it was Madara but I have no proof that it was actually him until Minato, Kushina and I met in the afterlife. Madara was the sole reason for the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha"

"Madara" Sasuke growled as he mentioned his name. Piecing the information together with what Madara told him and knowing that Madara wanted to destroy the Uchiha clan for betraying him almost a hundred years back, Sasuke began to understand why the Uchihas were wiped out and not only for the reason of trying to destroy the Leaf but also to further his own ambitions. Sasuke growled and narrowed his eyes. He has a job to finish.

"Go defeat Madara, Sasuke. You and your friends are the only ones who can" Mikoto said softly "Let the world know that the Uchiha clan is the greatest clan of the Leaf Village"

Sasuke was about to nod when Mikoto came in front of her son with a smile, knowing he was still half-blind. She smiled as she placed her hand on his eyes when a green colored chakra blazed in her hand as it covered his eyes. Then she disappeared shortly after, waking up in the dark cavern of the Akatsuki hideout only to notice that his eyes were still wrapped in bandages although he can see everything clearly

"Sasuke, you're not-" Zetsu began as the Uchiha removed half of the bandages covering his eyes but was surprised when black flames suddenly erupted from his eyes, burning the Akatsuki spy in front of him

"I have had enough of your lies" Sasuke growled as he fully removed the bandages to reveal his newly formed Eternal Mangekyou before heading out to the battlefield. He had, after all, a job to do. This time, he was willing to form a truce with Konoha with whatever it takes- he will kill Madara for what he did

AN: So this is it for the chapter...I'm still thinking that since this just came out of the blue, i don't really know how this will turn out. Hopefully i get some better ideas as the manga goes on...although i might or might not follow the manga timeline proper though i will add what was written in the manga. Zetsu did say that he will be looking at a whole new world once he recovers from the surgery so i was thinking that maybe...just maybe his perspective will change after someone knocks some sense in him.


End file.
